Utopía agonizante
by Katou-san
Summary: (Digimon Tamers)Juri va recordando y meditando sobre su karma interior; odiándose poco a poco, a ella y los tamers. Transcurre a principios del episodio 37 de Digimon Tamers.
1. Infructuosidad

Este es mi primer "Angst" Fic. Se enfoca en Juri a fines del episodio 36 en donde Beelzemon se va y los tamers junto con Lopmon al dominio de la bestia sagrada de fuego. Juri va recordando y questionando todo lo que pasa con los tamers, en su vida, beelzemon y Takato además de comenzar a odiar a los tamers y a ella misma.

No es acción, es reflexión y a muchas personas le puede parecer un poco pesado

* * *

UTOPÍA AGONIZANTE

Capítulo 1 - Infructuosidad 

"Jamás los comprender

Dicho esto, Beelzemon se marchó hasta desaparecer.

"Takato..." dijo Guilmon acariciando su cabeza en Takato "... por fin lo logramos, ¡Luchamos Juntos!"

"Sí, tienes razón Guilmon, tú sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado Guilmon" dijo Takato

"¡Oigan!" llamó a lo lejos Hirokazu

Takato y Guilmon saludaron a lo lejos a Hirokazu y Juri-chan todavía seguía encogida sollozando. Takato puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Juri y le susurr

"Katou-san,... ya vamos... todo a terminado... ¿Katou-san?"

Juri lo ignoró y siguió con los sollozos. Takato le rodeó suavemente la nuca con el brazo.

"Katou-san... porfavor... te hablo... Katou..."

"¡Si te quedas ahí no vas a solucionar nada!" Dijo firmemente Ruki haciendo saltar del susto a Takato. Juri decidió obedecer y fue donde Ruki y los demás.

"_¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Por qué ya no me muero?... no tengo uso alguno... algo que no se usa debe desaparecer_" pensaba en lo profundo Juri

"Oye, Guardromon, dale una jaladita a Juri mientras caminamos"

Guardromon cargó a Juri, ella ya no sollozaba, tenía una mirada vacía...

"_... algo que no se usa debe desaparecer... tan infructuoso..._"

Los tamers llegaron al portón de la bestia, de no ser por Beelzemon ya hubiesen estado a sólo 10 metros de aquél. Juri se liberó (ella misma) de Guardromon y se fue a una esquina apartada, se sentó y miró su D-Arc desentonizado.

"_Leomon,... él... murió... no por mí..._"

Takato, Lee y Ruki comenzaron a discutir por lo de las bestias y Lopmon les comenzó a contar una breve reseña.

"_Como soy inútil... nadie moriría por mí... y pensé que tal vez el lo haría así.._"

Takato se acercó a Juri e intentó consolarla pero ella no hizo caso.

"Juri-chan," se acercó Ruki "mira, para mí esta clase de peleas han dejado de ser divertidas para mí pero hay que continuar para regresar todos juntos..."

"¿Regresaremos todos?... Leomon ya no está con nosotros"

"Quédate aqu" ordenó Takato "te prometo que regresaremos..."

Juri no respondió, y esperó hasta que los tamers se fueran.

"_Ojalá que maten a Matsuda-kun en el camino..._"

Oyó los lloriqueos de Susie y los gritos de Lee.

"_De ahí no habrá más gente mala que quiera matar..._"

Se fueron los tamers pero los lloriqueos de Susie no cesaron.

"_Renamon, ¿aún no has agradecido a Leomon por salvarte la vida y lucirse ante ti? Leomon, ¿no era yo tu Juri-chan y que darías tu vida por mí? No me seguiste cuando Orochimon me capturó cuando pudiste si hubieses dado tu vida por mí. Te alejaste cuando te atacó y viste que no pudiste cuando aún podías y no estabas cansado. ¿Sabes algo? Aún te extraño y quiero mostrarte que no soy tan inútil como crees... te lo provaré... para eso iré ahí en donde estás..._"

"HIROKAZU... ¿QUÉ HAGO?" dijo robóticamente Guardromon buscando a Hirokazu "LA CHICA SE VA A TIRAR POR ESE LUGAR"

* * *

Éste sólo es para entender el próximo capítulo ya que no es el principal U pero vale ponerlo ;P

Reviews porfavor después del segundo episodio, arigatou


	2. Mamá ¿iré contigo?

Aquí va la segunda parte

* * *

UTOPÍA AGONIZANTE

Capítulo 2 - Mamá... iré contigo 

"_Inútil: baldío, infructuoso, vano, superfluo ocioso, innecesario, nulo, insignificante, inservible, arrumbado, juri katou_"

"¡Suéltame!" dijo levemente Juri al ser sostenida por Guardromon del pie ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente en el aire, sus manos hacia abajo con su cuerpo, todo tirando a un abismo oscuro.

"S-i no te a-tra-pa-ba no es-ta-rí-as a-quí-i" respondió Guardromon con su típico tono robótico.

"Es mi cuerpo y vida, yo tengo derecho a hacer con él lo que desee" respondió débilmente pero rebelde Juri.

Guardromon la jaló del tobillo y la puso de nuevo en tierra firme. El río profundo que alimentaba el oscuro abismo hacía un ruido suave pero acechante. Guardromon se aseguró de ponerla en un lugar seguro y vigilar todos los riscos posibles de donde podría suicidarse Juri. Después de todo le había tomado cariño ya que conoció a Hirokazu cuando la intentaron salvar de Orocchimon y le traía buenos recuerdos de la derrota de aquel digimon.

"_Soy cobarde, no tengo el valor propio de enfrentarme a mi propia vida. Poco a poco la vida va pasando. Un día la pasas bien. El otro día también y sigues recordando el de ayer. Una semana después haces lo mismo o algo distinto y apenas puedes recordarlo. Llegará un momento en donde nunca más lo recuerdes. Nosotros no recordamos todos los días que hemos vivido y apenas anécdotas. La muerte va llegando lentamente y nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Este día ya no lo recordaré como los otros y seguirán pasando los días y acercándose nuestro fin. Talvez... mañana no esté aquí... cómo será la muerte. Tengo curiosidad. En verdad ¿iremos al mundo de nuestro Dios? ¿Será como un descanso en un valle? O ¿Será como desmayarse para siempre sin sentir y estar con la mente flotando hacia el vacío en un vértigo? ¿Sentiremos algo aún cuando estemos muertos? O se apagará todo. No habrá nada y no existiremos, nos acabaremos. Tengo curiosidad pero sé que si lo hago, no podré regresar... ¿mamá?_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[::FLASHBACK::]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡Mamá! ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! ¡Déjenme pasar!"

"Mocosa, no se autorizan niños"

"¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡¡¡Déjenme pasar!!!"

"Déjenla pasar, es mi hija" respondió a los médicos Tadashi Katou (padre de Juri) "sígueme y no te alejes de mí Juri-chan"

Juri entró al hospital agarrando fuertemente la mano de su papá.

"¿Mami se encuentra bien?"

Tadashi-san no respondió. Siguió avanzando con la pequeña Juri (4 años) y entró a la habitación destinada a su querida Chiharu.

"Amor..."

"Chiharu, corazón, ... ¿te sientes bien?" dijo preocupado Tadashi y lagrimeando. Shizue pidió que Juri se acercase y Juri fue, le dio un beso y escuchó a su mamá decirle

"Cielito"

"Dime mamita,... ¿te duele mucho?¿estás bien?

"Juri-chan, tesoro, mami se va a ir a un lugar precioso"

"¿Precioso?" preguntó la pequeña

"Sí, miamor, es hermoso. Dicen que ahí las flores crecen y crecen y nunca paran de florecer. Hay aromas lindos, montones de pajaritos lindos y..."

"¿conejitos?"

"Sí, muchos conejitos blancos y peluditos. También hay árboles y todo es silencioso. Todo está lleno de paz. No hay tiempo definido, todo es libre. Es... perfecto... es un paraíso."

"¿Ahí vas a ir mamá?" preguntó inocentemente Juri-chan

"Sí, y cómo verás mami estará muy contenta. Prométeme que serás una buena niña"

"Te lo prometo, mamita" respondió Juri-chan "pero ¿cómo vas a ir si estás tan débil mamita?"

"Voy porque estoy así, amor. Me obligan a ir. A dejarte sola..."

"¿Quién mami?"

"El destino, es mi destino. Tú también tienes uno. Pronto nos reuniremos amor... yo..."

Juri reaccionó y realizó cuál lugar era.

"¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! ¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!! ¡¡¡PORFAVOR!!! NO ME DEJES SOLA!!"

"te amo a ti Juri... Tadashi... lo siento... nunca..." su voz estaba débil "debí... prostituirme con... es..e... hombre...sidoso... este... es ... mi... destino..."

Chiharu murió. Tadashi se quedó mirándola seriamente como un ser sin vida. Juri-chan lloró fuertemente y se fue corriendo a todas partes sin saber qué rumbo tomar. No reaccionó por 4 días.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Yo nunca supe que mis padres practicaban la prostitución para poder darme de comer y que mamá murió en una enfermedad contraída de aquella manera. Por aquella razón mi padre dejó ese oficio y creó una cantina. Recién me enteré de aquello antes de irme al Digimundo, cuando discutí con mis padres y en defensa de mi madrastra, papá me contó aquello. No le creí... hasta este momento donde comprobé que fue cierto por las últimas palabras de mi madre._"

"Juri-oneechan, Hirokazu-onichan y Kenta-onichan te estaban buscando" dijo la pequeña Susie.

Juri se levantó y mientras caminaba pensaba

"_Odio a mi padre que nunca me cuidó bien y me defendió, que se volvió a casar traicionando a mi madre y no llorando por ella, por construir aquella cantina y ser manoseada por borrachos a los que debo servir, por dejarme con aquellos pedófilos. Odio a mi verdadera madre por abandonarme y por venderse por dinero, por haber muerto y haberme dejado sola, por haberme engañado sobre la muerte. Odio a mi madrastra por ser hipócrita fingiendo preocuparse por mí, por esconderme fotos de mi madre, por sonreírme de aquella manera. Odio a Massahiko por ser el engreído sin saber nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Odio. ¿Por qué odiar? Aquello... se siente bien... odiar así._"

* * *

Pronto el próximo capítulo será esta vez sobre lo que pasó con Takato y lo que siente hacia Beelzemon. Sobre la prostitución de sus padres, en el concepto original de Tamers Juri iba a ser Mishio (la misma sólo que con otro nombre) y sus padres practicarían la prostitución. Retomé aquella idea de Konaka Chiaki (escritor de Tamers)


End file.
